


Undertow

by winterinthewind



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Chapter schedule? Never heard of it, Established Connor/Markus, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planed out plot? Who is she?, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterinthewind/pseuds/winterinthewind
Summary: A year and a day has passed since the awakening of a new species. The world has been remade, but not everyone is accepting, nor ready to give up the control they held so tightly within their grasp. Androids are going missing, cyberlife is breathing its last breath and humans are finally coming back to Detroit.But all that is background noise to a new problem; androids want their own children.Markus is stuck trying to please everyone, and his family and lover are worried that the next wave that comes is what's going to finely pull him under.





	Undertow

  The first sensation it feels is  _cold._

 Rushing and tingeling its way up and around and sinking its way into  _its_  skin.

 It shivers.

 The next is preasure. It knows that this preasure is called  _gravity_ , that gravity is why it feels heavy, why it feels like it's sinking, even though it isn't moving.

 It doesn't know why it knows this. How it knows this. Should it know?

 But then there is  _sound._ Vibrating to life in its ears; snaps, clicks, whorls and hissing. Every whisper is a roar.

 And under everything, deep inside, where once things were still, something starts to beat. Strong from the very first, the liquid in its veins starts to flow.

 Without prompting, it takes its first unnecessary breath.

 All of this happens in the eternity of a second, it suddenly just  _is_. Awake. Alive.

 It opens its eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the shortest chapter in all of existence. (I literally thought up this story, wrote the first chapter, tagged the sh*t out of it and posted it all during my lunch break). Everything is subject to change, feedback is much appreciated. Who knows when I'm gonna post another chapter? Not me.


End file.
